The invention relates to a drilling machine for drilling holes in furniture parts, in particular for drilling securing holes for furniture fittings, for example hinges, the drilling machine having a drive motor which drives drills by way of a replaceable multispindle drilling head with a drill gearing and a plurality of drilling spindles, and a stop rule with adjustable stop blocks, and a feed device for the drill feed, a table frame and if appropriate a press-in die for mounting the furniture fittings on a furniture part.
In modern furniture construction, in addition to complicated automatic drilling machines by means of which complete drilling patterns can be drilled into a furniture wall or a door in one single operation, there are also known drilling machines by means of which only one row of bores or the holes for a hinge can be drilled in one operation, whereupon retooling is necessary for a further drilling operation. Such drilling machines are used both in industrial firms and by industrial workshops. These drilling machines also have a plurality of drilling spindles and thus for example a plurality of 32 mm-grid holes or two small holes and one large hole, such as those required for assembly in the case of hingepots, can be drilled therewith at the same time.
Recently, drilling machines which are provided with a press-in die are frequently being used. Such a drilling machine enables both the securing holes to be drilled and the fitting part, for example a hinge, to be inserted in the furniture part. Here, the press-in die is acted upon by means of the hydraulics or pneumatics for the drill feed, or manually.